Luxmancy
Luxmancy is a discipline of magic focused on controlling light to do your bidding. This ranges from things as simple as a small orb of bright light to guide the caster through the dark to illusions to confuse the enemy and make them attack a projection of light instead of the caster. Skilled luxmancers can even conjure weapons, armor and other objects from hard light. Luxmancy is considered holy magic by most and the undead are especially weak to this discipline. Plant-like entities are, instead, immune if not aided by offensive luxmancy; their ability to engage in photosynthesis allows them to convert most energy meant to damage them into energy for their own use. Examples There's a large variety of uses for a school of magic like luxmancy. Utility Luxmancy is commonly used in utility spells, most usually to illuminate dark areas. More specialized utility spells may allow the user to seeM things not visible with the naked eye by bending the rays of light, very effectively disspelling chameleon spells and even circumventing full invisibility at times. Holy warriors can scorch and scare away undead by casting holy light, illuminating the area around them at the same time. It is possible to plant balls of light in certain locations and leave them to emit light for the duration of the spell. Support Luxmancy is often used to aid companions or others, as with most holy magic. It is commonly used in restorative spells, making use of photosynthesis to speed up recovery in wounded individuals. There are various types of restorative magic within luxmancy, but the most common is a healing touch- as little energy is lost as possible due to the small distance and the restoration kicks in quickly. Another commonly used spell is a restorative beam, an option for longer distances. Illusions Luxmancers are masters of bending light to make things appear different than they really are. This includes many, if not all, forms of illusions. Luxmancers don't do this through manipulating the mind as many others do, but instead create static images in certain locations. The credibility of such an illusion is directly related to the luxmancers' skill- low skill illusions will usually be grayscale and only be visible from one direction, while a highly skilled luxmancer can make a realistically colored person move as normally and might even be able to make it seem as if they were interacting with things in the world by rendering the original object invisible and projecting an image of said object in the person's hand. These illusions don't stop there- most luxmancers are capable of "chameleon" invisibility, bending the light around them so that they become invisible to the naked eye. Most luxmancers will only be able to use this in a standstill, but more skilled ones can move around freely and sometimes even cast other spells, all while invisible. Chameleon invisiblity is not as effective as true invisibility. Conjuration Specialized luxmancers can make use of "hard light", conjuring objects, tools and armors by projecting photons densely. These objects are temporary and will be dispelled if the caster loses his focus on the spell. They can also use this to support companions by, for instance, projecting a shield over them or conjuring a protective suit of armor around their body. Conjuration takes alot of energy and only few luxmancers around the world can cast other spells while projecting hard light. Offensive Luxmancy does not have alot of offensive uses. One of the perks it comes with is the potency to blind opponents, but it mostly relies on heat to deal any real damage. Offensive luxmancy is most usually cast in beam form and aimed for the head, but it's not uncommon for luxmancers to use projectile forms instead for shorter but more potent bursts of damage. Area-of-effect attacks like extremely harsh light from the sky or large bright orbs that phase through objects are rarer, but still seen occasionally. To the right: A female elf luxmancer preparing to cast a beam of light. Known Luxmancers If you want to add your character to this list, please do! Jem Jem is a luxmancer and a geomancer, mostly restricting himself to illusions within this discipline, but he is known to use utility and offensive spells from time to time. The fact he specialized in illusions means he is very skilled in them, but this also means he is incapable of using conjuration or restorative magic. Taffy Taffy is an extremely skilled luxmancer. Her conjuration and offensive magics are extremely potent, to the point of depriving herself of the ability to see. She has even developed utility spells that drain light instead of creating it, leaving an area in total darkness. She is not known to use restorative magic. Category:School of magic Category:Schools of Magic